A New Type of Magic
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram have traveled to England to attend a school that teaches demons to control magic without making a contract with the elements. Also, a new student has come who might be smart enough to figure out who these two strangers really are. The merging of three worlds and the revaluation of a new inter-dimensional villain that might change the future of Hogwarts forever.
1. Prologue 1: A Boy and His Fish

**I don't own anything!**

**For the record, I watched the English dub so I'm going to use the English terms. I'm sorry; I just can't watch a comedy with subtitles!**

_Prologue One- A Boy and His Fish_

Step after step, Ryo walked on. The extra weight from his backpack made the heels of his feet leave imprints in the soft ground. Ryo liked Germany. It was open and spacious, green enough, at least where his dad lived. A glittering lake stretched before him and he thought about the river behind his mother's house in Japan. It wasn't nearly as glamorous or as big as the one in the small valley near his father's house, but it had its perks.

The blond boy sighed and settled down in the grass, carefully swinging the bag from his shoulder and putting it directly in front of him. His fingers fumbled around with the flap and he flipped it open. Inside was water, calm and murky. Ryo called out "Little Kappa!" and soon a small figure came to the surface of the water. It had scaly blue skin and a bowl indented into its snake-like head. The creature gave the boy a child-like grin and stuck out its webbed hand, which was eagerly shaken by the smiling 10-year-old.

About a month before, the young Ryo Kaiser had been looking into the water in the river in Japan. He had felt the underlying power of the old river pulsating under his hand. A tugging sensation had moved him closer to the water's edge. Every splash, ripple or current seemed to call to him, the noises were forming some language didn't quite understand. His body began gradually gravitating towards the river, his hands opened wide, his nose a millimeter from the surface. Suddenly a hydrated eruption occurred, soaking Ryo's face and revealing a small thing that could only be described as a fish-boy. Ryo knew enough mythology to recognize the creature.

"A kappa!" he exclaimed in delight. Ryo coaxed the kappa into his school bag, but he felt it was to dry. Scooping water with his hands, he dumped ounce after ounce of water into the bag, waiting for it to fill, but it never did. He quickly found out that the bag had somehow been transformed into a portal to the river.

In Germany, Ryo sat with his new friend.

"What should I name you? You don't look like a Momo, or a Tama. Maybe Chibi?"

The creature's eyes suddenly became very focused, it craned its neck and then suck back into the backpack and swam away. Ryo looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the kappa's fear. A loud screech sounded from behind him.

A snowy white owl descended from the sky, holding a letter in its beak. Ryo stared. He had never seen an owl before and especially had never expected to see one during the day.

It landed on a patch of grass in front of him and he carefully removed the fancy envelope from its grip.

_Dear Mr. Kaiser_

_We are pleased to inform you-_

...

The flight to London had been dreadful and Ryo didn't like the city one bit. It was cramped compared to the wide open spaces of both of his homes, and he thought it smelled a bit…off.

The family was not at all surprised to find that its youngest member had received a letter. In fact, Ryo's paternal grandmother was an English witch who attended Hogwarts. His father was a half-German wizard who also schooled in Great Britain. Apparently the magical origin had shocked and terrified his mother, causing them to separate. She wouldn't allow her son to be around such a freak of a father… at least not until his eighth birthday, when somehow the cake exploded and the children somehow levitated. At this point, she thought some experienced elder might do him some good.

His father was a strong believer in "let the child learn for himself" so he set the boy free with his shopping list in the oh-so-familiar shopping alley. Ryo wandered down the rows of magic items and cloaked figures, wondering only if his kappa could be considered a toad so he could bring it to school. Suddenly, something caught his ear.

Ryo had always been good with language. It was his only real passion. He had the unique ability to listen to a few minutes of a conversation in a foreign tongue and pick out the basic parts of speech, patterns, and roots allowing him to accurately predict unknown vocabulary and become almost fluent after a month of study. It had helped that most languages on Earth had diffused and melded becoming very similar and predictable in structure. However, this language was completely different than any other that he had encountered. There were definite words, definite repetition, but it still seemed…alien.

The words had come from two eleven-year-old boys standing next to a sign that read: 'Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions'. Ryo inched closer to them, fascinated with their argument. He fumbled around his jacket pocket, trying desperately to get his tape recorder out.

"Can we help you?" an annoyed and angry voice called out. Ryo looked up to find one of the boys, a blond, glaring at him, hands on hips.

"Uh… Well-"

"Wolf! Maybe he could help us…"

Ryo smiled, recognizing the slight accent in the other boy's voice.

"What do you need help with?" He asked in Japanese. The black-haired boy blinked in shock, then returned the smile.

"Oh! You're Japanese!" he answered in the same language. "Wait." He frowned. "Then you probably can't read English either…"

"Ah…" Ryo responded with a grin, "I wouldn't say that."

At this moment, the blond child-Wolf?- leapt at Ryo, clawing wildly, shouting something in that language of his. The Japanese boy held him back the best he could, but it was obvious that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Okay." Ryo said, switching to English mode, "I'm guessing neither of you can read in English? I can render my services and translate the signs on the shop…"

"You can? That'd be great!"

"If-"

"If? If what? You want Yuuri? Well, you're not gonna-" the blond was cut off by a quick covering of the mouth by his companion.

"What do you want?" he asked nicely.

"Well…" Ryo started. He gave them an awkward smile and held out his tape recorder. "I want to learn."

**So… that was my first chapter. The next one will focus more on why Yuuri and Wolfram are in England and why they are 11. Also I can explain more on how Ryo befriended the kappa. (If you care.) So do you guys want Harry and Ron and Hermione to be in this? (Even though their story took place in the '90s, I can work around that.) And do you want Yuuram? I haven't really decided about that either. (For the record, this is not a Mary Sue fic, the only thing Ryo is good at is language)**

**Please review: they're my bread and butter! **


	2. Prologue 2: Summer School

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**Prolouge 2: Summer School**

"What kind of a threat?" Yuuri Shibuya asked, facing his friends in Gwendal's office. The young king had just returned to The Great Demon Kingdom an hour ago and was already getting bad news.

"We don't know yet, your highness," his godfather replied calmly.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

Murata stood up, glasses shining. "We need to increase our magic."

…

In past lives, I have always been alone, never finding an intellectual equal. That changed around the tenth century. I was residing in the body of a young girl named Aura Sunnite. I was around ten when I was getting water from a stream a little while away from my house. As I leaned over the water's surface, I noticed bubbles start to rise. To my horror, I recognized what was happening. A man made of clay rose from the stream, grabbed me, and dragged me back down. Somewhere along the way I passed out. When I came to, I was in another world- although, they still called this world Earth.

I had been brought to this place by a creature called a Golem made by a powerful woman named Morgan le Fay. She had brought me to her world in order to use my knowledge to help overthrow her half-brother. I managed to escape, but in the process, I had depleted my magic, and I passed out again.

I was found by another woman named Helga Hufflepuff, and brought to a school she had helped founded. It was there I met a young man named Merlin, who was honing his magic skills. His destiny was to be the brains behind a certain great king. I myself had some experience with that, and Merlin and I quickly became good friends. I met his King Arthur once. He was a good man, but a reckless king.

I had experience with that, too.

…

"Merlin?" Yuuri asked excitedly. "You actually met Merlin?"

"Who the heck is Merlin?" Wolfram asked. Murata chuckled.

"This was a Merlin on an alternate world, but yes." Murata replied. "But that's not the important thing here. I went to a school there for a year, before some very powerful people sent me back to our Earth."

"What kind of school?"

"This Earth is a place where the demon population never made contracts with the elements. They use objects to channel their power, and words to specify. The more education and training you get using these tools, the better you become. I guess it's like how Morgif works for Yuuri. Using these techniques allows to magic wielder not to exhaust themselves and allows demons of lower power levels to preform great feats of magic."

"Okay…" Gwendal started, "What does that have to do with us?"

"In case you don't remember, I was separated from Shibuya and his brother during our last trip to Earth and back. Even though it seemed like I just came back to the Demon Kingdom, that's not entirely true…"

Murata waited as the company erupted into a fuss over how "You never tell us anything! "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" and so on and so forth. He held up his hand to silence them, and then went into his story about popping out of a device called a pensieve- a memory holder- when the headmaster of the magic school was experimenting with trying to pull a memory from a past life. He had subconsciously summoned my soul.

We talked and I helped him remember some of his life as Merlin. I couldn't awaken any memories but the ones of me, though. He had been trying to gather information to help find the lost soul of an evil wizard- that's what they call demons- and read that some similar had happened to Morgana and Merlin had located and destroyed her soul. He had been hoping to use the same technique.

We chatted for a while and when I told him about Yuuri's depletion problem, he invited Yuuri to join the school.

…

"I think it's a good idea for you to go," The Great Sage said. "They know a lot that can help you, and you're really into uniting Humans and Demons. They need some of that, too."

"Maybe so, your eminence," Conrad started, "But what about this dark wizard you were talking about? Could he possibly hurt Yuuri?"

"Maybe," Murata shrugged. He fell silent as Wolfram voiced his numerous, and very loud, concerns about letting Yuuri leave. "The wizard in question apparently attached his soul to a teacher and attempted to revive himself with the Sorcerer's Stone, only to be defeated again by the same student who originally killed him."

"And how do we know that the replacement teacher won't be just as bad?"

"Because," Murata's glasses shined, "I'm the new teacher."

…

Conrad was visibly disappointed that he couldn't go, but as Murata put it: "It's a boarding school, bringing a grown-up, especially one not related to you, would be creepy."

Yuuri's entire harem showed up to send him off. The young King loved them all, but a small part of him was glad that it was just Murata and him going to Hogwarts. Murata had explained the rocky relationship between Demons and Humans –or 'Wizards' and 'Muggles' as they were called in this other world. He had explained that even though there was a magic school in Japan, Hogwarts's Professor Dumbledore was in a better position to understand Yuuri's unique situation. He explained that the school was in England, so Yuuri would need to learn English. He had explained that Yuuri would have to drink a potion once he arrived that would make him look eleven-years-old. He had explained that the Demon King of this place was chosen by a ministry instead of being picked by the previous King, and he was called a minister. He also explained that for simplicity's sake, Yuuri should keep his royal status a bit of a secret.

Yuuri grabbed his suitcase and placed one foot in the tranquil pond outside the temple. He turned around and smiled before diving in.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed as he jumped after him, grabbing his ankle.

The three boys found themselves trying to stay afloat in the middle of a giant murky black lake.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Yuuri screamed, splashing the blond tag-along.

Before Wolfram could reply, Murata shushed them both and pointed to a floating light in the dark distance.

An older woman with a glowing stick stood on a rowboat that was being rowed by oars that moved by themselves.

"My name," she said to the swimming teens, "is Professor McGonagall. I am presuming that you are Yuuri Shibuya. I am here to retrieve you"

…

About a week after arriving in this world, the headmaster had proposed that they should shop for school supplies. The trio was escorted to Diagon Ally and then left there. Even though Yuuri had learned English with help from Anisana's device, neither of the two knew how to read. Murata did, but he enjoyed watching his friend trying to sound out words with the minimal English training he had at school.

The Wise Man turned away from the illiterate demons and scanned the crowd of oddly dressed wizards. He saw his target, narrowed his eyes and said: "Wolfram, why did you come with us?" Wolfram gave his predictable answer of wanted to protect Yuuri, and knowing he was such a big flirt. This didn't go over well with Yuuri, who stopped concentrating on English and yelled at his fiancé in Demon Tongue.

Murata watched the boy he had seen before, making sure he was listening, and then he walked away saying: "I'll be at the bookstore." The bickering couple didn't seem to care.

A boy with dirty blond hair crept nearer and nearer to them, until finally tripping at their feet.

He started talking with Yuuri in Japanese- a language Wolfram didn't know. The ever jealous fiancé saw the boy give Yuuri a cute grin, forcing Wolfram to go berserk. He agreed to draw a map in exchange for learning their language, but Wolfram didn't want to let an outsider in and the boy-Ryo- had an awful sense of direction anyway.

The new boy sat and listened to the couple argue for a little while, writing down notes about reoccurring words and similar endings, indicating they were verbs. Wolfram didn't understand what he was doing- mostly because he was writing in German- but he still didn't like it.

Yuuri seemed to trust him- but Yuuri trusts everyone.

Ryo suddenly stood up.

"We need to go now. You guys still haven't gotten wands and my grandmother's favorite author Gilderoy Lockhart it doing a book signing. She'll kill me if I don't get him to autograph _Magical Me."_

**So that is that! That is why Yuuri and Wolfram are in Hogwarts and what time period this is taking place in. The reason the Hogwarts universe is in 1992 is because when they travel between dimensions they are bending space time, the Hogwarts universe is moving 20 years slower than the rest of them. Also Lockhart is not the DADA teacher this year- Murata is, and if you missed it, they look 11 because of Polyjuice Potion. For those of you concerned, this will not follow the story line of the book! Okay, thank you for reviewing, those of you that did, I still haven't decided about the Wolfram, but if it happens it happens, I guess (but it probably won't).**

**Any questions? I'll happily answer them! **


End file.
